My World
by Sharinganblossom
Summary: Dedicated to AikoYamarashi. She was his world, and she needed him in hers. /Song-fic/


**Title: **My World

**Song:** My World by SR-71

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my sister AikoYamarashi.

**Couple:** Kiba and Hinata (might seem like Naruto and Hinata in the beginning, but nay).

**Summary: **She was his world, and she needed him in hers.

**Disclaimer:** I only WISH that I owned Naruto and all of SR-71's songs, but sadly I don't.

**First ever song-fic, so hopefully it turns out okay.**

XXX

I didn't know what to do.

I completely acted on instinct. Then again, that seems to be how I act in most serious situations. It usually got me in a lot of trouble (not that I wasn't ever able to get myself out of said trouble…eventually).

The point was I saw exactly what happened. Anger didn't even _begin _to cover how much I wanted to wring his neck, to just drag him outside and _murder _him. I knew that I couldn't though…I had to get her out of there. My main concern was her (even though I did slam my fist into his face, but only once).

Now, I was in my car, gripping the wheel so hard that the tanned skin on my hands was turning completely white. I focused my glare on the dark road ahead of me, fighting to keep myself from making the U-turn that would take me back to the restaurant to finish the job. I don't think I've ever wanted to kill someone _so damn much _in my entire life.

I sighed, suddenly feeling very tired.

I reached up to adjust my rearview mirror so that I could see the backseat. That was where I put her when I took her from the restaurant. I had to stop a grimace when I saw the deep purple bruise forming on her jaw.

She still hadn't woken up.

I still couldn't believe that he actually had the nerve to _hit _her. It was even hard enough to leave that mark and knock her unconscious.

I sighed, forcing my gaze away from her, but I couldn't hold myself back from thinking about her.

She had to be the most amazing girl I had in my life, however seldom she seemed to be there lately.

I could feel a familiar (_painful_) stinging in my chest when I thought about why we haven't been seeing much of each other lately. Because she had a _boyfriend _now (though after tonight's events, I seriously doubt they'll stay together), and I couldn't do anything about it.

I mean, what was I supposed to say? That I'm _jealous_? That it hurts me to see her with other guys, especially ones that are going to treat her like this? Well, I couldn't.

I'm her _best friend_. I'm not supposed to love her (that rule was _broken _a long time ago).

I wasn't supposed to get jealous over her (that was _broken _too).

I wasn't supposed to get in the way of her dating other guys (technically, I didn't break that rule…I just punched out the only guy she was ever interested in after he abused her).

My glare softened into a sad stare when my gaze drifted back to her form in the backseat.

Even though she wasn't actually ever gone, I still couldn't help feeling like I was alone…

_The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel_

_Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here_

I stopped at a red light, putting my left blinker on.

I knew that it wasn't doing me any good to just sit around thinking about her. Most guys would have forgotten about her by now and would have moved on to some other willing girl. So, why couldn't I?

I guess I got too attached to her, and it hurt.

I knew she would never hurt me, she would never hurt _anyone_ on purpose, but I still felt that throbbing ache in my chest whenever I saw her with that jerk.

_Naruto._

I would look at her, then at him, and that's when rage would start flowing through my veins. When I looked at her, I really _looked _at her, I know I did. But when he looked at her, he was only looking through her, not taking in everything that she was.

God, he didn't deserve her. Hell, I don't even think _I _deserve her.

The light flashed green and I turned, maybe a little sharper than I should have, but I didn't pay too much attention to it. I continued down the street, making one last left turn, before I reached the last house.

The Inuzuka residence; my home.

My first thought was to take her back to her house (_house _was putting it mildly; she lived in a freaking _mansion_), but I knew that if I carried her up to the door, her over-protective father would think that I did this to her. Even though her cousin (who happened to be a friend of mine) Neji, would actually know that her _boyfriend _did this, he would still blame me for not protecting her. Plus, they wouldn't allow me to follow her in, and I was pretty intent on making sure that she was alright.

I parked the car in the driveway, feeling a little relieved when I didn't see Hana's or my mom's cars anywhere in sight.

I got out and opened the back door. Part of me didn't want to touch her, felt like I wasn't _allowed_ to touch her, but I couldn't just leave her passed out in the back seat.

I reached in, sliding my arms under her knees and her back, lifting her up against me.

It hurt to touch her and have her so close to me like this when I knew that she would rather be this close to Naruto.

_When I look at you, I see him staring through_

_Awake and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you_

I made the path up to the front door, holding Hinata steady. I managed to get the front door open without having to set her down to do it, and closed it with my foot after I walked in.

I leaned back against the door for a second, looking down at her face.

I had seen Hinata sleep before, and she always looked so peaceful and content. Now, she just looked troubled and in pain (this only refueled my rage).

As I stared at her a horrible thought struck me. What if Hinata _didn't _leave Naruto? I could never imagine anything worse than watching her walk away from me with him, but it would only _get worse _if I watched her, knowing that he was doing this to her.

I gritted my teeth. I just _didn't understand _what she saw in him. I knew what she wanted in a guy, (every girl discussed their perfect guy at least _once _at a slumber party) and when we were younger I tried changing myself to fit that, but I didn't see how _Naruto_ of all people could fit into her idea of a perfect man.

My body moved on its own now. I walked to the living room, laying Hinata on the long, gray couch, making sure to support her head under a few of the pillows that were set up there.

I made my way to the staircase. I was going to go search the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to see if we had any Aspirin to help with the headache that she would most likely have when she woke up.

As I looked, my mind was still reeling. I never understood what she saw in Naruto (as if I hadn't said it enough already). She had a crush on him ever since we were in Elementary school, and when he finally asked her out during our freshman year of High school, she was the happiest I had ever seen her.

She always looked at him with admiration, I watched her from time to time. Sometimes, I caught her looking back at me and I would quickly look away.

We were freshman in college now. It's been that long.

I vaguely wondered if Naruto had ever hit her before this. After she and Naruto were dating for about a year, she seemed less…exuberant about him. Whenever he came up to her, I noticed that she would frown a little, but would quickly cover it up. She would even pass nervous looks to Sakura or Ino, and on some strange occasions, I caught her glancing shyly in my direction before she wandered off with the blond boy.

I found the bottle of headache medicine and left to grab a blanket from my room. Hinata has always been my best friend. I knew her better than I knew myself, but I still didn't get how she liked that boy.

_Is he all the things you, tried to change me into? _

_Is he everything to you?_

I came back down the stairs, moving back to Hinata's still unconscious form on the couch. I covered her with the blanket and placed the Aspirin and a glass of water on the coffee table in front of her.

I sat in a chair off to the left of the couch, watching her and pondering (I seemed to be thinking about her more than usual tonight, but could you really blame me?)

I smiled a little when I noticed her long violet hair hanging in front of her shoulder. She was self-conscious about growing her hair out, but I always told her that it made her look nice, and my heart would always beat faster when she smiled after I said that.

That was something that I took pride in. Hinata didn't take compliments too well, not even from Naruto, but whenever I said something simple, like how I liked her long hair, she would always smile. She would always look happy. She looked _real_. When she was with Naruto, it seemed like she was putting on a fake smile.

I couldn't help comparing myself to Naruto, wondering just _what the hell _it was that made the difference. What made her more attracted to him?

He used to make her cry with his constant rejections when we were younger. I held her and wiped her tears away.

He never really talked to her or would ignore what she said. I always listened to her and I loved just chatting with her.

He barely knew anything about her. I probably knew enough to write an embarrassing autobiography on her life's story (not that I ever would).

In the end, no matter what I did, he managed to claim her attention.

No matter how much I hated him, I couldn't hate her for _choosing_ him. Hinata was practically impossible to hate. Almost everyone that met her fell in love with her, especially me.

I could still remember when I finally convinced myself that I _did _love her, much more than I should. She became the most important person in my life. It felt like she was my world.

_Does he make you high, make you real? _

_Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?_

_Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you_

I sighed and leaned forward with my elbows on my knees. I forced myself to look at something else, anything other than her.

My gaze moved to the entertainment set-up that was across from the couch. There was one large shelf in the middle of it where the television was set up. On both sides there was a column with smaller shelves in them. The right column held the DVD player, the stereo, and all of those other things that Hana had convinced my mom to get. The left column had nothing but pictures, cards, and other mementos.

My mom loved pictures. There were some of our whole family, some of only the dogs. There was one of me and Hana and then one of me and Akamaru…then of course there were a few of me and Hinata. I stared at one in particular. It showed Hinata on my back, her arms wrapped around my neck and my hands under her knees, holding her up. We were both laughing as Hana sprayed us with the water hose in the background.

I smiled a little at the memory. Hinata had spent the night and we were washing the cars the next morning. It had turned into an all out water fight.

I looked at the large t-shirt Hinata was wearing. It was one of mine that I had let her borrow. I remember that it took her a week before she gave it back to me after washing it. I still had that shirt, and it still smelled like her.

My eyes drifted back over to Hinata, allowing myself to be selfish by thinking that my shirt looked better on her than Naruto's bright orange jacket ever would.

_I can still find your smell  
On my clothes and skin  
I can still see your face, when you're sleeping next to him_

I turned to look back at the photos when movement caught my eye. I whipped my head back around and saw Akamaru sitting in front of the couch, licking at the back of Hinata's hand that was draped over the side.

I stood and knelt down next to my canine friend, petting his head. He looked up at me and whimpered, knowing that something was wrong.

I sighed and mumbled, "She'll be alright, boy." I was trying to make myself believe it too.

Lifting Akamaru up, I started back up the stairs to put him in my room.

_Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Tell me does he:_

After closing my door (trying to ignore more of Akamaru's whimpers) I moved back to the stair case, rubbing my temples. Everything just seemed like too much lately.

I shook my head, thinking that maybe I would need the Aspirin more than Hinata would if this kept up.

"Kiba…"

I paused at the foot of the stairs, my hands freezing on my temples. I turned, lowering my hands, and saw Hinata sitting up and staring at me from over the back of the couch.

I slowly walked over to stand in front of her, settling myself on the edge of the coffee table. Neither one of us moved our eyes away from each other.

I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees, my hands locked together in front of me. Here she was, after waiting for her to wake up for the past hour, and I didn't even know what to say to her.

She kept staring at me before she said quietly, "You…took me from the restaurant." It sounded more like a statement rather than the question she meant to ask.

I nodded. She spoke again, "You saw what happened." Another statement.

I only nodded again, my mouth set into a tight, thin line. She finally looked down at her hands, a nervous habit of hers. I looked down at the glass of water and Aspirin on the table beside me, untouched.

"Thank you, Kiba…" I looked back up at her but she wasn't looking at me. Her gaze was still focused on her hands but I could see them brimming with tears waiting to fall.

_Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you_

I immediately moved to sit down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Her head whipped up to look at me.

I swallowed, asking the question that I feared the answer to, "Does he…hit you a lot, Hinata?"

Her eyes widened in shock and she rapidly shook her head. "No! Of course not! He's never laid a hand on me before tonight…" She trailed off, her hand moving to touch the bruise on her jaw. She probably didn't know it was visible, but that didn't mean that she couldn't feel it.

I closed my eyes and abruptly stood up. I couldn't take it; she was actually _defending _him in a way, even though he had hit her. Her voice sounded surprised when she said, "Kiba?"

I looked at her, "How can you defend him? Look at what he did to you!" I threw my hand in the direction of her jaw, motioning to the bruise that she was covering with her hand. "Even if this is the only time that he's done it, you shouldn't…" I growled, stomping away in the direction of the kitchen.

I had to get away from her; had to cool off. I didn't want her to think that I was mad at her (especially since I wasn't), despite her defensive statements towards Naruto.

I leaned my hands against the island counter, breathing heavily. I heard her footsteps behind me and she spoke softly, "Kiba…I know what he did…and I'm never going to forgive him for this…but he isn't a bad person."

There she went again.

I turned and looked at her, gripping her shoulders. "Hinata…" I didn't even know what to say.

I looked down at my feet, shaking my head. I spoke with a bitter edge to my voice, "What do you see in him? I've seen you when you're with him, Hinata, and you don't look happy, despite everything that you try to make everyone believe. Do you realize how _hard _it was for me not to go back to that restaurant and just…?" I trailed off and her eyes widened.

I had never seen her so afraid…looking up at Naruto as he yelled at her and raised his hand.

_I've had enough of fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt  
He's your everything  
_

Now she was looking down. "I didn't see you…"

I stared at her. "What…?"

Hinata looked up at me, tears forming in her eyes again, "I didn't see you in Naruto…at least, I thought I didn't." She shook her head, wiping vigorously at her eyes.

"Hinata…what are you…?"

She pulled herself out of my grasp, the tears falling now, "I loved you, Kiba! I still do…but I knew it was wrong." She wrapped her arms around herself tightly while I just kept staring at her.

She _loved _me?

She sniffed and spoke again, "You were always there for me and it made it so easy to forget about liking Naruto…but I fell in love with you, and you're my _best friend_; how could you ever possibly love me back?"

_She _loved me.

I stepped closer to her and she didn't seem to notice as she continued. "When Naruto actually asked me out…I thought that maybe if I said yes, then maybe I would fall _out _of love with you, like I did with Naruto…but I _didn't_…and now this happened and…" She dropped her arms, looking helpless, vulnerable. "I don't know what to do anymore…I shouldn't even be here-"

I didn't give her the chance to turn away from me. Not now, not when she was finally _here_.

Because she loved _me_.

_Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you_

I grabbed her by her waist, careful not to hurt her, and pulled her to me. And I kissed her…I kissed her like I had always wanted to, like I dreamed of doing.

I pulled back and looked at her, holding her securely in my arms. Her eyes were wide and she stuttered, "Kiba…you don't have to…I mean, d-don't do this for…"

I grinned and leaned forward, brushing my lips against her cheek until they reached her ear. I whispered, "God, I love you, Hinata…I always have. You just didn't see it."

I felt her hands on either side of my face, pulling me to look at her. She searched my eyes and I knew that she wouldn't find anything but love in them. Love for her.

_You make me high! You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you_

Without much of a warning, she leaned up and pressed her lips against mine, moving her arms to wrap around my shoulders. I couldn't do anything except kiss her back, finally feeling like she was _mine _and no one else's…

And of course now I was _definitely_ going to track Naruto down tomorrow and kick his sorry ass. Hinata only laughed.

XXX

**Another story from Sb! **


End file.
